As being capable of detecting all nucleotide sequences of a species to a whole genome, the whole genome sequencing technology may obtain all genetic information of a whole genome in an individual with accuracy as high as 99.99%. With the development of the next generation high-throughput sequencing technology, it has become more and more rapid to sequence with high accuracy and low cost, therefore the whole genome sequencing technology has been widely used in research.
The Complete Genomics (CG) sequencing, which is a cyclic single stranded DNA based sequencing, should be carried out in the presence of known sequenced adaptors. In general, a conventional process for constructing a whole genome library based on CG sequencing platform is achieved with two sets of adaptors, each set of which includes two different sequences. Such a process involves cumbersome steps and thus is time-consumed.
The present disclosure is proposed to reduce steps of ligating adaptors in the library construction based on CG sequencing platform, and thus shortening overall time consumed for the library construction.